Episode 9484 (19th June 2018)
Plot Leanne is sharp with her two sisters. Realising she and Peter will have to tell Simon the news, she asks where her ex-husband is and is told by Toyah that he never came home last night. Johnny wakes up from a drunken stupor. Fiz asks Sean to babysit as she plans to ask Tyrone out on a date. Craig gets an email with the results of his police assessment day but is too nervous to read it. Looking for Peter, Leanne is told by Ken that Peter didn't spend the night in No.1 but she doesn't let on to him about Susie, only saying that Peter is an innocent party this time. Bethany reads Craig's results for him and tells him he's passed. She agrees to go for a lunch with him to celebrate. Alya is finding it hard coping at the factory. Abi confides in Seb that she intends to get herself a man to convince social services that she's okay to have the twins returned to her. Sean kids on to Fiz that he has a job but is in reality hanging around the streets during the day. Leanne rings round the pubs for Peter as she's convinced he's out drinking again. Simon sees that something is amiss and demands an explanation. A distraught Peter confides in Carla that he's not the father of Susie. Sally and her co-workers are angry that their arrangements for time off for other duties have been scrapped by Alya. Abi asks Tyrone out but he's uncertain how to respond. Told what's happened, Simon storms out of the pub. Peter tells Carla that Aidan is Susie's father. Craig admits to Bethany that he fancies Kayla but he's worried about getting it wrong. Hope blurts out to a hurt Tyrone that Fiz has a date. Carla rushes to tell Johnny the news about Susie. Tyrone tells Fiz he also has a date - with Abi. She pretends to be okay with the news. Trying to find Johnny, Carla confronts Toyah about her actions and tells her she’s twisted. In front of Sarah, a vexed Alya asks Gary for help with maintenance matters at the factory. Johnny returns from visiting Aidan’s grave. Carla summons Kate in order that she break the news to them at the same time. Sean cooks Fiz her favourite meal of Chicken Kiev to cheer her up. She claims she needs him to leave as she’s leaning on him too much. He hides his concern. In front of Bethany, Audrey pushes Kayla to go after Craig. Bethany lets slip that she used to be a lap dancer. Johnny and Kate are stunned by Carla’s revelation. Johnny thinks Aidan wouldn’t have killed himself if he knew he was a father and blames Toyah for his son’s death. Audrey suspects Bethany is still sweet on Craig. Eva is determined to try and explain to Johnny. Tim offers to compose texts to Kayla on Craig’s behalf. Gary puts the idea in Sarah’s head about doing admin work rather than being a barmaid. The Connors walk into the pub and in front of the shocked customers force a confession from Eva. Liz suggests they go through to the back and talk. Adam is equally angry that Eva was pregnant with Aidan’s baby when she was seeing him. Eva pleads that Aidan wouldn’t believe her when she told him that the baby was his. Sarah gives Alya her CV, complete with her past Milan experience, suggesting she would make a good PA. Eva tells the Connors about her last conversation with Aidan on the night he died. She apologises that she couldn’t give him hope to live and offers to let Johnny see Susie. Maria beats herself up over her part in Aidan’s suicide. Peter tells a shocked Ken what has happened and he agrees that he can move back in with him. Sean asks Kim if he can move in with him but is refused. Seb tells Tyrone why his mum is really going out with him so Tyrone calls off the date. Fiz helps Sean hunt for flats but he doesn’t confess that he’s broke. Bethany helps Craig with his text to Kayla. The Connors enjoy cuddling Susie but behind Eva’s back Johnny tells them that he’s determined to fight for custody of his granddaughter. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *This was an hour-long episode, transmitted at 8.00pm on Tuesday 19th June and moved forward from the previous day to avoid clashing with an England game in the 2018 World Cup tournament. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva and Toyah face the consequences of their lies; Hope blocks a reunion for Fiz and Tyrone. Alya wonders if she’s bitten off more than she can chew at the factory; and Craig informs Bethany of his crush on Kayla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns